


Second Honeymoon

by sweetcarolanne



Category: The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Atmospheric, Creepy Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Romance, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: A ruined castle, creatures of the night, and love...
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Comments: 18
Kudos: 27
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Second Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

Howls echoed from the distant hills, and chains clanked as a wailing ghost glided through a wall. Witches cackled as they flew around the ruined castle’s parapets, and the air was thick with a sudden flapping of black bats whose sharp fangs dripped with blood.

Massive spiders glowered down from cobwebs in every corner, and a musty odor emanated from the ancient velvet curtains. A fearsome rack and dangling manacles awaited in a deep, dark dungeon, and foul-smelling slime oozed from cracked windowsills.

“Cara mia, you always choose the most romantic vacation spots,” Gomez whispered as he kissed Morticia’s hand.


End file.
